The present invention relates to the decontamination art. It finds particular application in conjunction with sterilizing or disinfecting medical instruments and equipment and will described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable to a wide variety of technologies in which at least two components or reagents are kept separate until time of use and then mechanically released.
Decontamination connotes the removal of hazardous or unwanted materials, such as bacteria, mold spores, other pathogenic life forms, radioactive dust, and the like. Disinfection connotes the absence of pathogenic life forms. Sterilization connotes the absence of all life forms, whether pathogenic or not.
Heretofore, medical equipment and instruments have often been sterilized in a steam autoclave. Autoclaves kill life forms with a combination of high temperature and pressure. However, steam autoclaves have several drawbacks. The high temperature pressure vessels tend to be bulky and heavy. The high temperature and pressure tends to curtail the useful life of the endoscopes, rubber and plastic devices, lenses, and portions of devices made of polymeric materials and the like. Moreover, the autoclave sterilizing and cool down cycle is sufficiently long, that multiple sets of the medical instruments are commonly required.
Instruments which cannot withstand the pressure or temperature of the oven autoclave are often sterilized with ethylene oxide gas, particularly in larger medical facilities or hospitals. However, the ethylene oxide sterilization technique also has several drawbacks. First, the ethylene oxide sterilization cycle is even longer than the steam autoclave cycle. Another drawback is that ethylene oxide sterilization is sufficiently sophisticated that trained technicians are commonly required, making it unsuitable for physician and dental offices and for other smaller medical facilities. Yet another drawback is that some medical equipment can not be sterilized with ethylene oxide gas.
Liquid sterilization systems have also been utilized for equipment which could not withstand the high temperatures of steam sterilization. Commonly, a technician mixes a liquid sterilant composition and manually immerses the items to be sterilized. The high degree of manual labor introduces numerous uncontrolled and unreported variables into the sterilization process. There are quality assurance problems with the weakening of the sterilants due to aging on the shelf, technician error in the mixing of sterilants, technician error in the control of the immersion times, technician error between immersion and the rinsing of residue, technician errors in the rinsing of the residue, exposure to the ambient atmosphere after the rinsing step, and the like.
In the applicant's prior automated liquid sterilization systems described in the above-referenced parent applications, a relatively rigid, strong plastic container holds a liquid paracetic acid sterilant. The liquid sterilant container is supported in an upper half of a lighter weight plastic cup which holds powdered buffers, corrosion inhibitors, wetting agents, and other reagents in the lower half. The entire assembly is received in the automated equipment. Both containers are severed concurrently by a knife blade(s) that is driven through the bottom of the lightweight container, through the powdered reagents, to the more rigid liquid reagent filled container. Although successful, the use of liquid reagents complicates shipping and handling of the sterilant concentrate, particularly the venting required by paracetic acid.
The present invention provides for a new and improved two compartment cup or packaging assembly which is ideal for storing powdered reagents which are retained separately until time of use.